


The Adventure of Natasha the Hedgehog

by Leeptoe



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Angels, F/M, High Schools, Mind Switching, Multi, Natasha the Hedgehog, Romance, Rule 63, Truth or Dare, Vampires, frozen, gender bend, humanizing, love potion, sleep over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeptoe/pseuds/Leeptoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I'm Natasha the Hedgehog, and this is my adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One day Shadow was running when he saw a girl laying on the ground.

"What the heck?" He said.

He went walked over to her and stood in awe. She was a pink hedgehog with purple streaks in her long hair and a long strand of blue in each purple stripe. She wore black boots that went up to her knees, a yellow vest over a green shirt, a golden hair band, a golden cuff on her left arm, and short jeans that exposed her legs. She was small and curvy, and had long eyelashes.

'She's beautiful' He thought.

She started to moan and her eyes opened. She had blue eyes, and they sparkled.

"W- Where am I?" She said.

"Your outside of station square." Shadow said.

"Oh!" She said. "Where's that?"

"On mobious." Shadow said.

The girl began to panic.

"No nononononononono." She said. "This can't be happening!"

Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder. He hated to see her this way.

"What's wrong?" Shadow said.

"I. . . " She said. "I'm from earth."


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow gasped in shock.

"Your from Earth?" Shadow said.

"Yes." She said. "And now I'm all alone."

She stand down on a rock and began to cry. Shadow sat next to her and rubbed her back.

'There has to be something I can do to help her.' Shadow thought.

"Do you have any family?" Shadow said.

"Yes." She said. "My step-sister Amy. She said her lived in station square."

"Then I will take you to her." Shadow said.

Shadow stood up and pulled out his pink chaos emerald. He pulled the girl close to him holding her by her small waist. Shadow blushed and the girl giggled.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow said.

They appeared in front of Amy's house. Amy ran out of her house and hugged the girl.

"Natasha!" Amy said.

'Natasha. That's a beautiful name.' Shadow thought.

"Amy!" Natasha said. "It's been soo long."

"Too long." Amy said. "Let's go inside and talk about what has happened since we saw each other last!"

Amy and Natasha jumped and squealed.

"Oh thank you uh." Natasha said.

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said. He smirked.

"Shadow. . . Cool name." Natasha said. "Hope we meet together soon!"

"Me too." Shadow said.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy and Natasha sat on Amy's bed. Amy's room was filled with Sonic stuff.

"Ok spill." Natasha said. "Did you and Sonic go on a date?"

"Well. . . Yes." Amy said. She blushed.

"Aaaaannndd?" Natasha said.

"WE KISSED!" Amy said.

Natasha squealed.

"Then Sally came and slapped me." Amy said. "And then she took Sonic away to some horrible place!"

"OMG WHERE!?" Natasha said. "I'll make her pay for hurting my sister's husband!"

"There." Amy said. She pointed out her window.

"BRB." Natasha said. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Natasha appeared in a haunted looking castle. She saw Sonic chained to a wall with blood all over him.

"OMG Sonic!" Natasha said. She walked up to him.

"G- G- Go N- Natasha be-before she. . . C- Comes back." Sonic said.

Then an evil laugh was heard and Sally walked out of the darkness with a whip covered in blood.

"You will never defeat me!" Sally said.

"Oh really?" Natasha said, "CHAOS LASER!"

A rainbow colored laser hit Sally in the chest, but she got up.

"Ha! You think that's going to stop me?" Sally said.

Sally used her whip, but Natasha was too fast and kicked Sally's butt.

"Too slow!" Natasha said.

Natasha ran circles around Sally, but Sally threw her whip and caught Natasha in it.

"Your dead now." Sally said.

Natasha began to cry. But then Shadow kicked down the door holding his chaos emerald.

"Do not hurt her!" Shadow said. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

The spear went right through Sally's chest, and she fell over dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow untangled Natasha from the whip.

"Are you ok?" Shadow said. "Did she hurt you?"

"No." Natasha said. "Thank you for saving me."

Natasha kissed Shadow on the cheek. Shadow turn so red that it could make Knuckles jealous. Natasha giggled.

"H- Hey love birds." Sonic said. "A little help?"

Shadow turned a deeper red and Natasha just blushed. Natasha unchained Sonic and helped him up.

"Time to take you home." Natasha said. She grabbed Shadow's hand and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!"

They appeared at Amy's house where Amy was sitting on the porch crying.

"AMY!" Sonic said.

"SONIC!" Amy said.

Sonic and Amy ran into each others arms and were smiling and kissing.

"Aww! That's soo KAWII!" Natasha said.

Sonic walked over to Natasha and shook her hand.

"Can I have the name to the person who reunited us?" Sonic said.

"Natasha, Natasha the Hedgehog." Natasha said.

"I am forever in your debt." Sonic said. Amy ran up and hugged Natasha.

"Thanks Sis." Amy said.

"No problem." Natasha said. "Saving people is what I live for!"

After Amy and Sonic went inside to 'do stuff' Shadow walked over to Natasha.

"You can use Chaos Control without a Chaos emerald?" Shadow said.

"Yeah." Natasha said.

"How?" Shadow said.

"I- I don't know." Natasha said. "I just do."

"Oh." Shadow said.

There was a silence.

"Hey, I need to go home." Shadow said. "Maybe you can. . . Call me?"

"Sure!" Natasha said.

Then Shadow Chaosed Controled home.

'He's so cute.' Natasha thought. 'I wonder if he likes me.'


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow appeared at Rouge's apartment.

"I'm home!" Shadow said.

"Hi Shadow!" Rouge said. "What were you doing today?"

It was night.

"You know. . . Stuff." Shadow said.

"Like?" Rouge said.

". . . Stuff." Shadow said.

'He's not telling me something.' Rouge thought.

"Was it a girl?" Rouge said.

Shadow blushed a deep red.

"Well. . . Yes." Shadow said.

Rouge squealed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rouge said. She sat down on Shadow's bed.

"It's not that big of a deal." Shadow said. Embarrassed, Shadow rubbed his arm.

"It IS a big deal! You never talk to girls!" Rouge said.

Rouge patted on the bed. Shadow sat next to her.

"Tell me ALL about her." Rouge said.

'So I can kill her later.' Rouge thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy hung up the phone.

"Everyone is coming to the sleepover!" Amy said.

Natasha and Amy grabbed hands and started jumping up and down while squealing. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Natasha and Amy said at the same time.

"Jinx!" They said at the same time.

"Jinx again!" They said at the same time.

Natasha and Amy then giggled. The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" Natasha and Amy said at the same time.

"JINX!" They said at the same time.

"JINX AGAIN!" They said at the same time.

"Open the door." Blaze said.

"Ok." Amy said.

Amy opened the door and Blaze, Cream, Tikal, Wave, Sonia, Sally, and Rouge walked in.

"Hi y'all!" Cream said. She was country.

"Heya!" Tikal said. She was a preppy person who LOVED clothes and make-up

"Hi. . . " Blaze said. She was a shy girl but was super nice.

"Hi peeps!" Wave said. She was a mechanic who made nothing.

"Hello friends!" Sonia said. She was a tomboy like Sonic and was Sonic's sister.

"Hi my little pretties!" Sally said. She was a bully who wanted Sonic all to herself.

"Hi hon." Rouge said. She was a G.U.N. Agent.

"Hi!" Natasha and Amy said at the same time.

"Jinx!" They said at the same time.

"Please stop!" Tikal said.

"Ok." Natasha and Amy said at the same time.

Amy cleared her throat.

"Girls, I want you to meet my step-sister Natasha!" Amy said.

"Hi!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Hi girls!" Natasha said. "And can I say- OMG I'M SOOOOOO EXCITED! This is my first sleepover EVER!"

"OMG Really?" Tikal said.

"Then I reckon we get started!" Cream said.


	7. Chapter 7

All the girls sat in a circle.

"Let's watch Frozen!" Tikal said.

"OMG I LOVE that movie!" Natasha said.

"I could totally relate to Elsa." Amy said. "Especially with the 'loving your sister' part."

"Yeah!" Natasha said. "Those sense were totally KAWII!"

"I love how Ana wanted to help her sister." Wave said.

"I especially liked how she sacrificed herself." Rouge said.

"It was the first Disney movie to show sibling love!" Sonia said.

". . . I liked Kristoff. . . " Blaze said.

"My favorite was Olaf." Cream said. "He was soooo cute!"

"I hated it." Sally said.

"That's because your a jerk!" Cream said.

"A soulless being!" Sonia said.

"And your heart is made of ice!" Natasha said.

"Love can melt the frozen heart." Sally said. She smiled.

"Oh Sally." Natasha said. "If only there were someone who loved you."

Everyone laughed in agreement. Sally shook in rage.

"Listen rodent, I'm going to kill you, even if it's the last thing I do!" Sally said.

Sally jumped at Natasha. But then Rouge jumped in the way and saved her. Rouge punched Sally in the face.

"Leave us alone before I call the cops!" Rouge said.

Sally got up and whipped the blood of her face.

"This isn't over! I WILL KILL YOU!" Sally said.

Then Sally marched out the house.


	8. Chapter 8

"HOPE YOU DIE IN A HOLE!" Natasha said.

"How about we watch Frozen now." Blaze said.

"Great idea!" Wave said.

(After watching the movie)

"That movie never gets old." Sonia said.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Wave said.

"Great idea!" Amy said.

Everyone sat in a circle.

"Ok, I'll start." Sonia said. "Amy, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Amy said.

"Do you dream about marrying Sonic?" Sonia said.

"ALL THE TIME!" Amy said. "And I think about where we'd live, and how the house will look, and what our children will look like, names for our children, who's going to be called 'uncle', and-"

"WE GET!" Blaze said.

"Ok." Amy said. "Wave, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Wave said.

Everyone started giggling. Amy had an evil smirk.

"I dare you to sing 'Let it Go'." Amy said.

Wave can't sing good.

"R- Really?" Wave said.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok." Wave said.

(Song later)

Everyone was covering their mouths and giggling. Wave was hurt and left the room crying.

"I'll help her." Natasha said.


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha went up on the roof where Wave was. She was crying.

"Wave, we weren't laughing at you." Natasha said.

"YES YOU WERE!" Wave said.

"We were laughing at how stupid the song sounded coming out of your mouth because your voice is too beautiful for it." Natasha said.

"Really?" Wave said.

"Yes!" Natasha said. "I would never lie to you."

Wave hugged Natasha.

"Thanks Natasha." Wave said. "Your the best friend anyone can ask for."

"Your welcome." Natasha said.

Natasha and Wave came down stairs.

"It's your turn wave!" Blaze said.

"Ok." Wave said. "Natasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Natasha said.

"I dare you to call your crush and tell him you love him." Wave said.

All the girls laughed. Natasha grabbed the phone and typed in Shadow's number.

"Hello?" Shadow said.

"I LOVE YOU!" Natasha said. She hung up the phone.

All the girls laughed.

"Now Blaze, truth or dare?" Natasha said.

"Truth." Blaze said.

"Do you love Silver?" Natasha said.


	10. Chapter 10

Then a missile hit Amy's house and Dr. Eggman walked in.

"Natasha, surrender to me and I won't kill your friends." Eggman said.

"NEVER!" Natasha said. "CHAOS MACHINE GUN!"

Then a magical machine gun appeared in her hand and she shot Eggman to death. But before he could die, he told her something.

"You will capture you again." Eggman said. He died.

"What does her mean?" Tikal said.

"I was an experiment of Eggman's." Natasha said. "He wanted me to do evil, but I couldn't hurt my step-sister, so I ran away."

Everyone was in tears.

"I'm so sorry. I never knew." Amy said.

"It's okay." Natasha said,

"Eggman can't hurt-"

Suddenly Metal Sonic appeared and too Natasha and flew away.

"NATASHA!" All the girls said at the same time.

"CALL SHADOW!" Cream said.


	11. Chapter 11

Metal Sonic took Natasha to his secrete hideout.

"What are you going to do to me?" Natasha said.

"I'm going to robitisize you and make you my wife!" Metal Sonic said.

"NOOO!" Natasha said.

Metal Sonic laughed maniacally. Then suddenly, Shadow broke in.

"SHADOW!" Natasha said.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Shadow said.

Shadow kicked Metal Sonic down. Metal Sonic got up and punched Shadow and knocked him out.

"SHADOW!" Natasha said.

Natasha looked at Metal Sonic, and she was angry. Suddenly all the Chaos Emeralds came circling her as the song "Eye of the Tiger" started playing. Natasha was in her super form. She was gold and had silver streaks in her quills and bronze streaks in those streaks. Her clothes turned into a platinum dress that was open in the front and had no sleeves. It also had a ribbon tied around her small waist and her shoes became heels.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS METAL SONIC!" Natasha said. "CHAOS METEOR!"

She shot a meteor out of her hand and it hit Metal Sonic. Then Metal Sonic exploded.

"How did you do that?" Shadow said. "How did you become super?"

Natasha sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

"50 years ago, Gerald Robotnic made an Ultimate Lifeform." Natasha said. "He called him Shadow."

Shadow gasped.

"How did you know that?" Shadow said.

"Maria told me." Natasha said. "You see, I am a second Ultimate Lifeform."

Shadow gasped.

"I was made after you, so I can do more things." Natasha said. "But I was mostly made to be your mate so there could be more Ultimate Lifeforms."

Shadow gasped.

"So, we were. . . Made for each other." Shadow said.

Natasha smiled.

"A match made in heaven. . . Or, you know, the ARK." Shadow said.

They laughed.

"I need to go home. Amy is probably worried sick about me." Natasha said.

"Ok. Good night." Shadow said.

Natasha walked up to Shadow and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Shadow." Natasha said.

Then she Chaosed Controled away.


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha woke up and looked at her alarm clock. It was 5:45 A.M..

"OMG I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Natasha said.

She quickly got dressed, ate food, brushed her teeth and hair, took a shower, and run out the house. Then she Chaosed Controled to school. She walked into school and was greeted by her friends.

"Are you ok Natasha?" Amy said. "I didn't know if you were hurt."

"I'm fine, really." Natasha said. "It was nothing."

"Did Shadow save you?" Wave said.

Sally and her posse walked up to them.

"Of course he did." Sally said. "She couldn't do anything to save her life. Literally."

Sally and her posse laughed.

"FYI I did save myself." Natasha said. "And I defeated Metal Sonic."

Sally and her posse stopped laughing.

"But. . . Metal Sonic is immortal!" Sally said.

"Not anymore." Natasha said.

Natasha and her friends walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

*After School*

"Hey Natasha." Shadow said. "Could you come with em?"

"Sure." Natasha said. "Just give me a minute."

Shadow walked away. Natasha and her friends squealed.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE ONE OF THE S BOYS WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Tikal said.

"OMG ME NEITHER!" Natasha said.

"He is pretty hot." Rouge said.

"I think Sonic is hotter." Amy said.

" . . . Silver is pretty cute. . . " Blaze said.

"Stop talking about my brothers like that!" Sonia said. "I'm right here!"

"Ok enough about them." Wave said. "We need to focus on the girl of the hour!"

"OMG what do you think he wants?" Tikal said.

"I don't know." Natasha said. "But wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Everyone said at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

It was night. Shadow and Natasha were walking through the forest.

"What did you want to tell me?" Natasha said.

"Can you keep a secrete?" Shadow said.

"Of course." Natasha said.

Shadow walked up to Natasha and stood really close to her face.

"Natasha." Shadow said. "I'm a vampire."

Natasha gasped.

"OMG I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET A VAMPIRE!" Natasha said.

"And now you have." Shadow said.

Then Shadow and Natasha began to make out. It lasted 25 minutes.

"Natasha." Shadow said. "Promise you'll be with me. . . Forever."

"I promise." Natasha said.

"Good." Shadow said.

Shadow brushed away Natasha hair away from her neck. He took out his fangs and tried to bite her neck, but he couldn't.

"W-Why can't I bite you and make you a vampire?" Shadow said.

Natasha let a tear roll down her face and closed her eyes. Then out of her back came angel wings and a halo floated over her head.

Shadow gasped.

"Your a. . . Your a. . . "Shadow said.

"An angle." Natasha said. "And we can't be together."

Natasha ran off crying.

"NATASHA WAIT!" Shadow said.


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha ran into her room and shut the door. She fell on her bed and started crying.

"Why me?" Natasha said. "Why me?"

She continues to cry. Then she feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Don't cry," Silver said. "Shadow is not worth your tears."

Natasha cried into Silver's chest.

"Your such a good friend, Silver." Natasha said.

"What are childhood friends for?" Silver said.

It was silent.

"Remember when Iblis attacked our town?" Natasha said.

"Yeah." Silver said.

"And after I saved you from catching on fire, you promised to be my big brother?" Natasha said.

"Yeah. . . " Silver said. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

Natasha hugged Silver tighter.

"I forgave a long time ago big brother." Natasha said.

And then they fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Natasha wakes up to see an angry Blaze.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Blaze said. "EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU I LOVED HIM!"

Natasha looked around and saw Silver sleeping next to her. He was shirtless.

"Wait Blaze!" Natasha said. "I can explain."

"EXPLAIN!" Blaze said.

"Silver was helping me get over Shadow," Natasha said.

"SO YOU MAKE LOVE WITH HIM!?" Blaze said.

"What? N-No no nonononononononononono," Natasha said. "We think of each other as siblings."

"Oh!" Blaze said.

Blaze blushed.

"I'm sorry," Blaze said.

"Don't be," Natasha said. "I would do the same thing if I found you sleeping with Shadow!"

They laughed and laughed and laughed.

" . . . " Silver said.

"Oh! We need to be quiet, " Natasha said.

"Yeah." Blaze said.

They went down stairs and saw a mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" Natasha said.


	18. Chapter 18

"Shh, don't panic!" Manic said. "I'm your son from the future."

"What?!"Blaze and Natasha said.

He was a green hedgehog with green hair sticking up from his head. He wear a red jacket and red shoes and had two piercings in one ear.

"I've cometo warn you about the furture." Manic said.

"What?!" Blaze and Natasha said at the same time. "How do you know the fututre?"

"It's a power of mine." Maoic said. "I got it from you mom."

Blaze walked over to Manic and gave him a hug. Natasha smiled at their happy reunion.

"This is no time for hugging." Manic said. "I have to tell you about the future!"

"What's going to happen?" Natasha said.

"Nega is back!" Manic said. "And he's coming for Natasha!"

Natasha gasped.

"What's wrong?" Blaze said.

"Nega? No, NO! NO NOT NEGA!" Natasha said.

Natasha started screaming and fell down.

"NATASHA!" Blaze said.

"We need to take her to a hostipal!" Silver said.

They all agreed and took Natasha to the Station Sqaure Hospital. 

"Will she be ok?" Blaze said.

"She'll be alright." Vanilla said. "She just had a heart attack, nothing serious."

Blaze and Amy and Cream and Shadow sighed in relief and left. Then Natasha started glowing black.

"You will not hurt me Nega!" Natasha said. She was whispering.


End file.
